11:23 PM
by nopembermu
Summary: Beberapa perasaan kesepian ketika Yukie menemukan rumah yang kosongーyang belum jadi kenangan.


_**Disclaimer : ハイキュー! tentu saja punya Haruichi Furudate-sensei,** saya cuma pinjam Yukie dan Akaashi sebentar untuk disakiti. Maap._

* * *

 **11:23 PM**

 _© Nopembermu, 2019_

* * *

Gelap dan dipenuhi rasa kesepian.

Itulah perasaan yang selalu terulang ketika gadis itu pertama kali membuka pintu, ketika kembali ke-apartemen yang belakangan ia tinggali sendiri. Udara luar seakan ikut masuk bersama angin musim gugur di Kyoto pada ujung September itu. Dengan menghela napas, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Ia memandang kesekeliling, menemukan ruangan yang sama seperti tempat sebelumnya yang ia singgahi. Bedanya, kini ia sendirian.

Sejak pertengkaran besar dua Minggu lalu, Keiji pergi dari rumah di jam 23.23 malam, dan mungkin pemuda itu tidak berencana kembali lagi ke apartemen ini. Atau ia sudah lelah tinggal serumah dengan gadis itu―Shirofuku Yukie―sehingga ia memutuskan menyudahi semua yang tak sengaja dimulai. Akaashi selalu punya pilihan lebih banyak dari Yukie. Selalu. Dan itu dari dulu.

Pulang menjadi kegiatan yang tak begitu ia sukai, dan untuk beberapa saat mempertengkarkan banyak hal lebih baik ketimbang disuguhkan rumah kosong yang hening ketika ia kembali.

Seperti Yukie yang menemukan lemari pakaian Keiji sudah kosong keesokan harinya setelah badai itu terjadi. Dan juga tas laptop yang berisi pekerjaan-pekerjaan Keiji, juga beberapa bungkus makanan kesukaan Keiji. Semua sudah tidak ada.

Ketika itu, Yukie tau, ia sudah ditinggalkan.

Semua selalu lebih mudah untuk Keiji, ia bisa pergi kemana pun, ia punya banyak teman yang dengan senang hati menampungnya, atau mungkin beberapa gadis yang dengan rela menawari tempat tinggal, dan yang paling mungkin, Keiji selalu mempunyai cukup uang untuk menyewa apartemen lagi atau sekedar menginap di hotel. Ia punya pekerjaan dan uang. Semesta selalu menawari hal-hal baik pada pemuda itu, berkebalikan dengan Yukie yang selalu tanpa disadari 'bergantung' dengan laki-laki yang sekarang entah dimana rimbanya.

Yukie mengusap kedua tangannya ke wajah, seraya melihat sebentar kearah smartphone-nya. Ada sedikit rasa berharap kalau-kalau Keiji sudi berkabar. Tentu saja sekedar harapan karena Yukie tidak pernah menemukan apa-apa kecuali chat dari atasannya menanyakan beberapa pekerjaan. Ia tak akan pulang.

Akaashi Keiji tak akan pulang.

Yukie tentu saja tak sebebas Keiji. Sekalipun ingin sekali pergi, ia tidak punya tempat tujuan lagi di kota ini. Sebagai 'imigran Tokyo' yang niatan awalnya menuntut ilmu dan bekerja karena bertengkar dengan keluarga dan memilih melarikan diri ke Kyoto, ia tak punya cukup modal untuk sekedar 'foya-foya' mencari apartemen baru yang lebih mahal. Karena ini adalah apartemen paling murah dan sesuai dengan budget, yang awalnya dibayar urunan berdua.

Ia telah tiga tahun menetap disini, tinggal bersama Keiji dan membagi biaya hidup yang memang mahal di kota impiannya ini. Termasuk tugas piket bersih-bersih, gantian memasak, mengantri untuk bayar tagihan listrik, atau lomba ke minimarket membelanjakan kebutuhan hidup.

Mereka adalah partner serumah. Hanya sekedar itu.

Keiji itu, meski terlihat cool, tapi kalau bersama Yukie menjadi tidak mau kalah. Entah apa alasannya. Ketularan Bokuto mungkin?

Bertengkar adalah kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari. Marah karena lupa buang sampah mingguan di penampungan, atau jengkel karena keduluan memakai kamar mandi, atau kesal karena makan malam yang jatahnya direbut. Keiji dan Yukie adalah sebenar-benarnya rekanan bertengkar.

Yukie terduduk di sofa, memandang lurus kearah layar tv yang hitam karena sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Jam menunjukan sebelas malam, waktu terakhir itu jam segini, mereka sedang bertengkar. Tepat pukul ini.

Ingatan kilas balik malam itu berputar lagi dikepala, bagaimana mata Keiji yang terganjal kacamata itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, kemudian ia bergegas pergi tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Lalu ingatan beralih ke saat-saat mereka tertawa karena gosong memanggang ayam diatas penggorengan, dan meski tidak begitu enak mereka memaksa menikmati makanan yang ternyata tidak pahit-pahit amat.

Fragmen ingatan itu berganti-ganti, menyiksa Yukie dengan kesepian paling sunyi selama 25 tahun ia hidup.

Ingatan itu masih saja berputar dikepalanya, beberapa khilaf yang ia lakukan, betapa menyenangkan mengerjakan sesuatu dengan orang paling menyebalkan didunia itu.

Ia rindu Keiji.

Dengan pengakuan itu, Yukie memeluk lututnya erat, ia tidak berencana menangis malam ini, meski ingatan mengoyak-oyaknya dengan kejam.

Ia yang sekarang tentu mampu membayar sewa apartemen ini sendiri tanpa perlu patungan, Yukie juga pasti sanggup makan dan menanggung hidupnya sendiri mulai hari itu. Terbukti sejak Keiji meninggalkan rumah ini, Keiji tidak kekurangan suatu apapun, dan tidak dipusingkan dengan biaya sama sekali.

Tapi mengingat Akaashi Keiji yang tak mungkin kembali, melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan sendirian, dan kenyataan bahwa ia ditinggalkan, semua itu, membuat hati Yukie sakit tak tertahankan.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, bukan pula kakak adik, apalagi suami istri, mereka hanya dua orang yang kebetulan tinggal di ruangan yang sama selama tiga tahun. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Yukie mengelap pipinya, ternyata ada beberapa air mata yang kalau di kumpulkan bisa sampai sebotol. Sembilan hari tanpa Keiji, dan besok akan jadi hari kesepuluh yang seperti hari ini; sesepi hari ini.

Dengan mata sesembab itu, Yukie menggunakan kacamatanya dan membiarkan mata merah itu diwajahnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia harus makan, ia harus membeli beberapa butir telur dan mendadarnya, ia tak boleh kehilangan tenaga hanya gara-gara lupa makan. Gadis itu meraih mantelnya dan membuka pintu keluar.

Setelah mengunci dengan beberapa putaran, Yukie menuruni tangga, meski sudah mendeklarasikan diri untuk tidak galau, suasana malam membuatnya lagi-lagi teringat Keiji.

Beruntung di minimarket tak ada pelanggan lain selain dirinya, sehingga ia tak perlu panjang panjang mengantri seperti hari biasa. Yukie tersenyum seadanya kepada kasir yang mengatakan jumlah belanjaannya. Tatapan matanya berangsur kosong lagi.

Jalan-jalan menuju taman sebelah komplek apartemen yang sering Yukie pakai untuk main ayunan, bahkan rak minimarket tempat mereka menyimpan susu kotak yang akan dibeli, semua mengingatkan Yukie pada adik kelasnya di SMA itu. Semesta seakan menyuruh Yukie sesering mungkin mengingat Keiji.

Tapi Keiji tak akan ada.

Yukie menelungkupkan wajah, dan berjongkok di jalanan sepi tengah malam itu. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Hanya satu hal yang pergi dari hidupnya, tapi satu hal yang pergi itu, rasanya, seakan telah membawa seluruh hidup Yukie. Menyebalkan sekali perasaan sialan ini.

Mengetahui ia tak punya kemungkinan untuk kembali membuat Yukie meneteskan air mata lagi, dan kali ini ditengah udara malam dengan angin musim gugur yang bertiup dingin. Ia membisikan nama itu lagi dengan lebih keras, keluar dari sekedar suara dalam hati.

"Akaashi..."

"Yha?"

Gadis itu menegakkan pandangannya karena suara itu, dan betapa terkejutnya menemukan siluet pemuda yang mengganggu seluruh pikirannya kini dijalan depan apartemennya. Dengan mantel bulu yang terakhir dia pakai. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat dalam jeda waktu yang singkat, mereka berpandangan. Mereka menceritakan pengalaman mereka dengan arti tatapan itu.

Ia berdiri disana, seakan pulang, seakan kembali lagi, dan kalau Yukie tak terlalu percaya diri, seakan menunggunya.

"Yha, mana bisa juga sih aku beneran meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Ia tersenyum. Dengan rambut acak-acakan kesukaan Yukie. Ia masih tersenyum seperti itu.

Yukie, tidak pernah bisa menahan perpisahan itu, meski kurang dari 2 Minggu. Dua Minggu yang terasa hampir selamanya. Tunggu, memang selamanya itu berapa lama?

"Sialan," ia ikut tersenyum, "Kau lupa jalan pulang ya, Akaashi?"

* * *

 _ **Note** :_ _Kenapa pas ditulis rasanya lebih enak Bokuto ya yang cowoknya hehehe. Menurutmu lebih enak Bokuto atau Akaashi dicerita ini?_ _Salahkan lagu nya Taeyeon yang 11:11 dan Fine, tapi aku tidak pernah sanggup nulis sad ending, kenapa ya? :3_ _Oh iya, terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri membaca! Like dan komen bisa kali hehe. Sekali lagi/PLAK/ terimakasih banyak! OH IYA ADA SEDIKIT LAGI, HARAP DIBACA._

* * *

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin itu, Senpai."

"Kau nggak pernah manggil aku senpai kalau nggak lagi ngomong serius."

"YA BERARTI GUA SERIUS, GOBLO!"

"Oh gitu ya? Yauda lanjut lanjut."

Keiji menarik napas, "Nggak bersamamu selama kemarin itu membuatku sadar kalau aku butuh senpai."

"Eh?" Yukie membulatkan matanya yang masih merah sisa menangis tadiーdua Minggu ini.

"Aku sadar kalau..." Keiji diam sebentar, "Aku sayang senpai."

EEH? Keiji, kamu kah ini?

"Jadi ayo jangan jadi sekedar partner serumah."

Pukul 23.23 tepat. Tepat saat ia pergi, dan (tidak lupa) kembali.


End file.
